


1 Split Second

by orphan_account



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard people screaming. "She's about to jump!" A lady screamed. He looked up. Debra was on the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Split Second

**Author's Note:**

> For the imagine your otp prompt on Tumblr

It was cloudy out. He was going to go check on Debra who was just getting out of the hospital after her latest suicide attempt. Mike turned the corner on Maple Avenue. He heard people screaming. "She's about to jump!" A lady screamed. He looked up. Debra was on the building. He dashed into the building and ran up the steps all the way to the roof. "Debra, No!" He screamed. 

But he was too late. 

Debra fell off the building.


End file.
